Not All Monsters Get to Choose
by Green0arrow
Summary: work in progress


_Many years ago..._

"Mommy?" I said quietly. "Mommy!" I screamed a little louder. Fires surrounded my home. I started to cry, my eyes burned from the smoke.

I crawled my way through the rubble and made my way to the door. "MOMMY!" I yelled with everything I had. "Are you lost, child?"

I flinch at a scary voice behind me. Slowly I turn to see who the voice was from. A large purple man stood above me. I had to look up because he was so tall. "I c-can't find my m-mommy." He bent down on one knee so that he was eye level with me. "I'll help you find her."

Though he was scary, I couldn't help but smile. He stood back up and held out his hand, I took it. My hand only fit around his thumb, but I held on. We walked through a walkway full of my own people. They were surrounded by some weird looking people in armor.

When we reached the end, he knelt back in front of me. He pulled out a dagger from behind his back. My eyes went wide with shock. I took a step back in fear. "Oh child, I won't hurt you." He put a hand behind my back and pushed me closer.

"Here." He handed me the dagger. Of course, when I took it, it was too big for my hands. I almost dropped it, but the scary purple man caught it. "Careful." He smiled. I continued to try and lift it.

Suddenly I heard shots fired. I turned to see what they were, but the man turned my head back towards the dagger. I ignored the shots and concentrated on lifting the dagger once more. When I finally did, I smiled. "Good job." He told me.

He stood back up and gave me his hand once more. I took it and kept the dagger in my other hand.

"Wait." The purple man stopped. "My mommy?" The man looked behind me. I tried to turn but he stopped me. "She is on the ship, waiting for you." I smiled and pulled on his arm to try and tell him to hurry up. He smiled and began to walk.

When we entered his ship, I was excited to see my mom again. "Mommy!" I yell. I walk farther into the ship. "Mommy?"

Then I see more of those weird people in armor and something between them. I realize who it is. "MOMMY!" I run over to the body, tears forming in my eyes. I hug her and try to wake her up. "Mommy! Wake up!" She just kept sleeping. "Mr. Purple man! My mommy won't wake up!"

He walks to me. I give him a sad look. "Child, your mom isn't going to wake up." I start to cry harder. "The enemy is the one who did this." I watched as they started to drag her body away. "I love you, mommy."

"Now, can you tell me your name, child?" Though he was nice to me, my mom said never to tell my name to strangers. So, I just looked down. "Hmm. How about Serlida." I tried to smile. "You like that?" I nodded. "It means, A Maiden in Battle Armor."

"Will you be my Maiden in Battle Armor?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I wake up from the memory with tears in my eyes. I was 6 that day. It's been 17 years since then and my heart still aches for my mother. Throughout the years I have been working with Thanos, the man who saved me, to destroy the enemy. He said that they roamed on multiple planets.

When we arrived on a planet, Thanos, along with me and his Black Order would dominate the planet and destroy the enemies that lived there. Every day, I visited the memory of my mother, regaining the rage the enemies had given me.

"Serlida." I turned to see Thanos at my door. I never truly trusted Thanos enough to give him my real name, but I trusted him enough to follow him. "Yes, father?" I stood up, off my bed.

"Another planet awaits." I nod and he smiles. He leaves me to change into my battle armor. I walk out and follow along with the Black Order. Though I was never apart of their 'Order', I always considered myself one of them. They did speak to me, in fact very often. Proxima was my battle trainer. Ebony Maw taught me mind games and tricks. Black Dwarf trained me in tons of random things and Corvus Glaive taught me stealth.

"Serlida." Proxima was the one who I think talked to me the most. I smiled and she gave me a half smile. When we stepped off the ship I looked at our new surroundings until something caught my eye. An army?

"They are fighting back?" I ask. Thanos looks forward. "Not for long," I smirk at his comment. We start to walk forward. Being the last of my kind, I have a special power that no one expects. Omni-Manipulation. I can manipulate anything, be it matter or energy. Though mine is mostly mind based.

"Stand down! This does not need to end in a fight!" I hear the general yell. Thanos walks closer. "No, it does not." The general looks confused. I smirk. "Are you surrendering?" I hear the general call out. I roll my eyes. _These men are so dumb._ I send a message to Thanos's head. I can see a small smile form on his lips, though he doesn't look in my direction.

"The real question you should be asking is, are you surrendering?" Thanos yells. The general looks surprisingly even more confused. "No?" The general speaks confused. "Then, there shall be a fight," Thanos speaks as he shoots the General down off his horse, his limp body falling to the ground.

"Charge!" I hear one of the men yell. I pull out the dagger Thanos gave me when I was taken in and throw it at one of the guards. I use my mind to duplicate the dagger into many pieces killing tons of soldiers.

When we kill the second to last soldier we all group back up. Most of us unharmed. Black Dwarf has a slight scratch but nothing life-threatening. The last soldier that stands is to be our messenger.

"Tell your king, we will be taking over this planet for the time being and if anyone resists, well," Thanos gestures to the fallen soldiers around him. "You get the point." The soldier quickly nods his head before running off towards his castle.

We walk down the streets as Thanos studies the people looking for the Enemy. He has never told me what they look like only that they were responsible for my mother's death. The people lowered their heads as we walked down the streets. Many eyeing me because I am not a species they recognize.

Once we make it back to the castle Thanos had already listed all the people that were the Enemy. "W-Welcome to Xandar." A man with a shaky voice spoke. Thanos brushed him off.

He made his way to the Nova Corps. "I heard you are in possession of something I need," Thanos spoke. Though I didn't know what he was talking about, I knew it must have been important. One of the Corps nodded and left. A little while later he came back to the main room. He knelt at the gave Thanos what he sought. I immediately knew what it was.

An Infinity Stone.

The Power Stone to be exact. Thanos pulled the stone from out of the orb. Many gasps filled the room. I guess they thought he could not wield it. He connected the Stone with his gauntlet and turned to us. "One down, five more." He says. I smile.

Then, just before we turned to leave, one of the Nova caught sight of me and their eyes grew wide. "You." We turned back around. She was pointing at me. "Me?" I questioned. She nodded, I walked forward. Many people now began to see why she called me up

"Your lineage?" I looked at Thanos. He nodded his head once. "Nygapean." Gasps filled the room. "I could have sworn that race was demolished," she asks confused. I smirk.

"I am the last." The Nova Corp settles back. "I advise you to be careful, for many people will want the power that you possess." They speak.

"They can try." With that, I turn to follow Thanos. "Good job." I raise my eyebrow at Thanos. "Was that a compliment? From the Thanos?" I ask sarcastically. Thanos just rolls his eyes. Proxima walks up to me.

"One day your sarcasm will get you killed." She smirks. "Maybe." I laugh.

Eventually, we had gathered everyone who Thanos said was the Enemy. I watched as Thanos used the Power Stone to kill every last one of them. They were responsible for my mother's death. They were responsible for all the hurt in my life.

Eventually, we finished. "They will not hurt anyone else," I whisper. "No, they will not." Thanos agrees.

We make it back to the ship before the Nova Core could stop us. They did not know we were going to kill people after they surrendered. Only if they knew what these people had done.

The ship blasts off as I retire to my room. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. A little time passes before I hear a crash on the side of the ship.

I quickly swung my legs off the side of the bed. I went to the airlock and saw a body. I put on a space suit before jumping out into the vast space.

I grabbed the body and pulled them in, quickly closing the airlock. He was unconscious. I sigh. Of course, he is unconscious, Ser, he was in space. I signaled Thanos telling him I have a surprise.

I entered the room, using my power to have the man's body float next to me, and walk up to Thanos.

"Fell from the sky," I say bluntly. "You know who he is?" I question.

He looks away from the body and then to me.

"Loki Laufeyson."


End file.
